


tête-à-tête

by peonysoda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Prom fic, Promposal, i've never written anything multi-chaptered, so y'all are gonna have to hold my hand through this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/pseuds/peonysoda
Summary: “I, uh…” Noctis turns away from him and covers his mouth with his hand. “Prom, I- I told her I was going to prom with you.”“You told her you were-” It finally registers in Prompto's head. It clicks. “Wait, youwhatnow?”“So, uh. Yeah.” Noctis’s words were muffled by his hand and Prompto had to pay close attention to the sound of his voice to make them out. “So… go to prom with me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The promptis "prom/promposal" fic no one asked for but I'm delivering anyway. 
> 
> I have never written anything multi-chapter before, so let's see where this leads? I'm aiming for around 10K words so probably around 3 to 5 chapters worth, but yeah, we shall see.
> 
> Buckle up everyone, you're in for a wild ride.

“Another one? Seriously?” Prompto snorts as he lies down on Noctis’s couch and stretches his arms up above his head. “Dude, that’s the second one this week! And that’s not counting all the other people from the rest of this month… or last month.”

“Oh, quit it.” Noctis sighs as he takes his school blazer off and leaves it hanging on the coffee table. He joins Prompto on the sofa and turns his phone on to open the King’s Knight app and check on his daily bonuses.

“Such a popular guy as always, Noct.” He whistles. “As expected of our school’s prince charming.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that one already.” Noctis flicks him on the forehead and Prompto whines and rubs at the spot with his hand. “We playing or what?”

“You bet!” Prompto shoots up quickly and takes his phone out of his pocket. “Wanna start on that new quest?”

“Hell yeah, I do.” Prompto can see Noctis check the quests tab on his game screen. He does the same and begins searching for the new dungeon that was supposed to open today. “Need to grind for some new gear.”

“Oh man, same. That new outfit looks absolutely _awesome_.” They both enter the server and battle music starts playing from their phones. “Oh man, Ignis is gonna be pissed once he finds out you’re slacking off on homework again.”

“Eh.” Noctis shrugs and begins fighting. “We always finish our stuff on time anyway, it’s fine.”

“I guess that’s true.” He laughs and joins Noctis inside the dungeon, helping him clear away the daemons randomly popping up. They make it to the boss battle and wrap things up quickly, both of them collecting their loot. “So!”

“Huh? What is it?”

“How _many_ people have asked you out to prom?” He grins and nudges Noctis with his elbow. Prom was only a few months away and he thinks everyone was starting to be a little more brave and a little more forward with asking people out to be their dates for the event. It was the last event before they all graduated high school, so they better make it count, he supposes. Everyone wanted to make good memories and Prompto wasn’t an exception to that, and neither was Noctis, he thinks.    

“Ugh. Not this again.” Noctis grumbles.

“What’s that? Too many that you can’t even remember?” Prompto laughs and Noctis shoves at him.

“... Eight.” Noctis sighs. “Nine, with that girl from the other class asking me earlier.”

“Man am I jealous, Noct.” Prompto wolf whistles at him and Noctis just sighs again, stands up and walks to the kitchen to get some soda from the fridge. He hands Prompto a bottle and plops back down on the sofa. “So how does it feel to be Mister Popular? Anyone caught your eye yet?” He grins.

Noctis makes a sour face at the nickname. “No? And you’re talking as if no one has asked you out yourself. I saw that one girl from our class asking to talk to you during lunch this Monday.” He snorts and turns the TV on, sets the channel to some random movie to fill in the silence. It was getting dark out and he already invited Prompto to spend the night in his apartment playing video games since it was a Friday and they were free the whole weekend to do absolutely nothing related to school work. “So how’d that go? D’you say yes?”

“Oh, that,” Prompto sighs and opens his bottle of soda, takes a sip before continuing, “I turned her down. As much as I wanna go with someone to prom, I’d… really want that someone to be a person I get along with, you know? I don’t wanna spend the night being all awkward and stuff.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Noctis rests his chin on the palm on his hand and tries to watch the movie. “So why don’t you ask someone out yourself?”

“Eh. Can’t really think of anyone.” He hums. “What about you, why not ask someone out _your_ self?”

“For the same reason.” Noctis sighs and switches channels. “To be honest, I wish I could get a date just so people would stop trying to ask me out.”

“Wow, what a problem you have there.”

“Shut up.” He says and bumps shoulders with Prompto. “You get what I mean.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do I guess? It must get tiring after a while.”

“Maybe I should just skip prom altogether.”

“What? Dude, no! You definitely have to go! This is our last hurrah for high school! Besides graduation anyway. You _have_ to go, who am I gonna bug if you’re not there?” Prompto grins at him.

“Meh, you’ll be fine.” Prompto punches him on the shoulder and he laughs. “I’m kidding, I’ll go, I’ll go. I heard from Ignis that the food’s gonna be great so that’s enough reason to attend.”

“That’s the spirit!” Prompto smirks. “Plus, there's alcohol during the after-party,” he says in a sing-song voice.

“We’ll make do without dates.”

“That _sucks,_ but we’ll still have fun, right?”

“Right.” Noctis smiles at him softly. “You wanna do some more quests in King’s Knight? Nothing really good’s on the TV.”

“Hell yeah!”

 

* * *

 

They were walking down the hallway during lunch when a girl comes up to them and asks to talk to Noctis, looking flustered and nervous. Prompto excuses himself, immediately knowing what’s up. The girl thanks him and he walks away to get out of earshot. Noctis rubs the back of his head as he listens to her talk.

He’s looking pretty ruffled, he thinks as he takes in his expression. Noctis looks back at him, seeming to be asking for help. He sighs and gives him a small smile and a thumbs up. Noctis’s eyes widen slightly and his expression changes into something Prompto can’t quite decipher. Noctis turns back to the girl and gives her his reply. He can’t hear from where he was standing but everything seemed fine so he sighs in relief. He can see the girl looking pretty disappointed but she was nodding in understanding. Then, she looks at Prompto a little sheepishly and smiles at him, looking a little—embarrassed? Prompto doesn’t understand why but he smiles back anyway. Prompto walks back to Noctis when the girl bids the both of them goodbye.

“So, how’d that go?”

“Um.” Noctis hides his face in his hands. “Well, um. Uh?”

“Dude, you okay?” Prompto looks at him, confused. “Pretty sure you didn’t say yes since she looked kinda bummed but what’s that look for?”

“Well… you see…”

“Uh. yeah? What’s up?”

“I kinda told her I was going to prom with someone already.” Noctis says, looking a little guiltily at Prompto.

“Oh, you are? Why didn’t you tell me? Who’s the lucky person?” He grins at him, but Noctis just—was he blushing? Weird. “Um, Noct? What—”

“You.”

“Me? What about me?”

“I, uh…” Noctis turns away from him and covers his mouth with his hand. “Prom, I- I told her I was going to prom with _you_.”

“You told her you were-” It finally registers in Prompto's head. It clicks. “Wait, you  _what_ now?”  

“So, uh. Yeah.” Noctis’s words were muffled by his hand and Prompto had to pay close attention to the sound of his voice to make them out. “So… go to prom with me?”

Prompto blushes straight to his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto was never really good at dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it but this fic takes place outside of canon. They're just dorks in high school. Noct isn't a prince, but he _is_ someone from a very affluent family still. Just thought I'd preface this new chapter with that. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!

They make their way to the back of the school courtyard to talk about Noctis’s new… plan. Prompto buys some apple juice from one of the vending machines and offers one to Noctis. He takes a few sips from his juice box and sets it down in between them on the bench they were sitting on. He plays with his wristband and looks at anywhere but Noctis, choosing to focus on the shadows moving on the ground at his feet. The sun was particularly harsh today and he can feel sweat starting to form on his forehead and dripping down on his temples. He gulps.

_Go to prom with me?_

“I, um. C-Can I, um. That is, um.” He stammers. “Is that… a serious question?”

“Yeah?” Noctis says nonchalantly. “I mean, it makes sense, right? You and I both don’t have dates anyway.” He shrugs.

“Well, I guess.” Prompto chews on his lip. “”That… _is_ true.”

He supposes it would be fine, going to prom with Noctis. He thinks of being his ‘date’ and feels his ears go warm. Noctis probably, _definitely_ didn’t have any other intention aside from getting out of being asked out all the time. And, well, he isn’t opposed to helping his friend out in that regard, not really. And he’s sure he’d have a great time with him. They already spent a lot of time together as it is, and what’s different about it under these circumstance? They’d have a fun night out and wouldn’t have to worry about trying to keep up with someone they didn’t know that well. Except…

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t maybe kinda had a little, teeny-tiny crush on his friend. And that… complicates things a little, he thinks. He was sure Noctis didn’t mean anything by it, but still, give a guy a break. He almost had a heart attack earlier with Noctis asking him out to prom. But he guesses it wasn’t really him ‘asking him out’.  It’s probably more of a matter of convenience for him, asking Prompto to go to prom together.        

“And uh,” Noctis says as he bumps shoulders with him, “I _do_ want to go with you, you know.”

“Eh?”

“I wanna go with you,” he admits again and Prompto finally looks at Noctis, sees him rub the back of his neck and smile a little sheepishly at him.

“O-Oh.”

“I mean! Uh, well, if you’d rather go out with someone else, you don’t have to go with me!” Noctis blurts out suddenly, his hands gesturing wildly in the air. “I wasn’t thinking, sorry, I didn’t even think about that, so uh-”

That’s when the bell rings and they both stand up so quickly that Prompto thinks he gets whiplash. They make their way back to their classroom and Prompto doesn’t miss the way some people eye them. News sure travels fast. Some people shoot him jealous looks and he feels some semblance of smugness bloom inside him. Noctis asked _him_ out. Chose him? _Him_ out of all the people who tried asking him out. He feels more than a little happy at that.  

_I wanna go with you._

He stops and falls out of step with Noctis, trails behind him and watches him.

Maybe he can let himself be a little selfish, just this once.

He reaches out and pulls at the hem of Noctis’s blazer, making the both of them stop in the middle of the hall. Noctis makes a confused little noise and turns back to face him.     

“Okay,” Prompto says quietly, and hides his face behind his hand.

“...‘Okay’?”

“Let’s… go to prom together, Noct.” The tip of his nose was touching his knuckles and he can feel how warm his face was.

Noctis’s mouth falls open slightly, seemingly processing what Prompto just said. Then, all too suddenly, he smiles at him. One of those rare, stupidly bright smiles he sometimes gives him. The kind that practically knocks the air out of Prompto’s lungs and leaves him stunned and breathless while basking in the aftermath of it all. It takes a moment for him to snap out of watching him smile at him. He feels himself smile back, his cheeks hurting at how widely. He almost doesn’t notice some of their classmates wolf-whistling and cheering at them.

Almost.    

Noctis slings his arm around Prompto and they both laugh as they enter the classroom, their classmates’ grins bordering manic as they all watch the two of them sit down next to each other.  

 

* * *

 

Ignis was cooking dinner for them that night when Noctis tells him. Prompto stutters and chokes on the glass of water he was drinking from. Ignis chuckles lightly as he plates the freshly cooked pasta.

He makes his way to the dinner table, food in hand. He regards the two of them and Prompto looks away, a little embarrassed. “That’s good to hear, Noct.” He sits down and offers the serving dish to the both of them. “I was getting a little worried that you were going to end up not going to the event at all. You certainly seemed very indifferent towards it.”

“Please spare me the ‘once in a lifetime’ lecture, Ignis, I’ve heard it a million times already.” Noctis groans as he scoops pasta onto his plate, before placing a serving on Prompto’s plate. Prompto thanks him, then Ignis for preparing dinner.

“You definitely can’t deny that it is.” Ignis chuckles. “It’ll be a very good memory, Noct. Especially since you’ll be in good company,” he then looks at Prompto, expression seemingly fond, “isn’t that right, Prompto?”   

“We’ll definitely have tons of fun!” Prompto says cheerfully. “Right, Noct?”

Noctis smiles at him softly. “Yeah.”

“Have you thought about your transportation for the event, Noct?”

“I’ll just drive us to the venue with dad’s car.”

“Nonsense, I’ll be driving you.” Ignis tuts.

Noctis just groans.

 

* * *

 

“Does this mean we have to dance together?” Prompto calls out to him from where he was standing and watching the rain pour, next to the balcony window in Noctis’s apartment.

“Well, you _are_ my date.” Noctis says nonchalantly, tone light and teasing. Prompto tries not to fixate on the word ‘date’. “It’d be weird if we didn’t, you know? There’s gonna be a waltz at the beginning and we’re all ‘highly encouraged’ to join.” He laughs.

“Wow, fancy.” Prompto hums. “I dunno how to dance though.”

“Well, the school’s offering lessons to teach us how to.” Noctis stays silent for a long while before finally offering, “I can teach you, though, if you want.”

“You know _how_?” He says, more than a little surprised. “Woah, dude, I never knew. How come I’ve never seen you do it?”  

“Never really been any need to.” Noctis shrugs. He stands up and pushes the coffee table to the side. He then gets his phone from inside his bag, searches for an appropriate song online and presses play. It’s just loud enough to  “Come here.”

Prompto makes his way to the center of the living room, more than a little nervous. “How do you even _know_ how to dance?”

“Dad made me take lessons when I was a kid.” Noctis sighs. “Never really had a choice, honestly.” Prompto laughs at that.

“Aw, I can just imagine tiny little Noct learning how to dance.” Prompto teases him. “Did you trip a lot?”

“Ugh, I don’t even wanna remember.” He groans before setting his phone on the coffee table.   

“I’m sure you were plenty cute.” Prompto laughs when he sees Noctis’s cheeks color just slightly.

“So.” Noctis offers his hand to him, palm facing up. “May I have this dance?” He grins at him.

Prompto grins back and nods. “I’d be honored.” He hesitates a little before placing his hand on top of Noctis’s. “So… what now?”

Noctis pulls them closer to each other and guides one of Prompto’s hands onto his upper arm, places his on Prompto’s back, just below his shoulder blade. Noctis grabs Prompto’s other hand and threads their fingers together gently, lifts it and extends their arms up and above their sides. The music was still playing in the background, soft and slow. Prompto feels his heart pick up speed just so, because of how close they were, their chests almost touching. He apologizes to Noctis when he feels his palms start to sweat.

“Nervous?”

“Only because I might end up tripping over my own feet and send us crashing onto the floor.” He laughs.

“That’s not gonna happen.” Noctis laughs with him. “Or, well, I’ll do my best not to let that happen.”

“Well, let’s get this over with, then.” Prompto squeezes Noctis’s hand slightly, tells him that he’s ready to begin. “Just promise you won’t take back your offer of taking me to prom if I step on you.”

“Do your best not to, then.” Noctis smirks. “Follow my lead, yeah?”

They dance. Or, in Prompto’s case, he tries to. So they dance, slowly, like wading through water, testing the currents. Noctis guides him, pulls him towards the tide, eases him into it. And despite everything, despite the newness of it all, despite all the floundering, they find a rhythm. A slow one, but a rhythm nonetheless. Prompto follows Noctis, lets himself be swayed and washed away, lets the music drape over his own heartbeat like a blanket. Once he’s found his footing, he turns to face Noctis and finds him staring back, smiling. He startles and stops moving, causing their feet to bump into each other and causing him to start falling over backwards. Noctis steadies him, puts his hand on the dip of his spine and pulls him upright. Their chests touch and Prompto braces his hands on Noctis’s shoulders. He thought that the music was loud enough to cover how hard his heart was beating before, but it wasn’t now. He was sure that Noctis could hear and feel it, with how close they were.

“Um, t-thanks. Almost fell on my ass there.” He chuckles nervously, pushes away from Noctis and steps back. “Well, that went better than expected, I guess?”

“It definitely did.” Noctis walks over to the side of the room and picks his phone up to stop the music from playing. “You didn’t step on me, I’m pretty impressed.”

“Gee, thanks.” He huffs, puffing his cheeks up.

Noctis laughs at his expression and pats him on the shoulder. “You were great, honest. You did way better than when I first started.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Prompto giggles and sits down on the sofa. He stretches his legs a little before resting his head back. “That was exhausting.”

“We don’t have to dance for the waltz if you don’t want to,” Noctis offers as he sits down next to him and offers him a bottle of water. “Just good old slow dancing should be fine, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can learn how to dance like that.” Prompto admits, sighing. “Just stepping and swaying side to side is good enough for me, dude. I’m surprised you’d even wanna dance with me.”

“Well, proms are technically dance parties, right?” Noctis muses. “Like I said, it’d be pretty weird not to. What’d we even do all night? Sit around and eat?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Nerd.” Noctis stands up and plays another song, leaving his phone on the sofa. The music was muffled slightly, but Prompto recognizes it, has heard it play more than a few times on the radio. Noctis offers his hand to him, again. Pulls Prompto up when he takes it. He places his hands on Prompto’s waist and starts slow dancing with him. Prompto’s hands find their way onto Noctis’s chest and he lets himself step in time with the music.

Ignis and Gladio find them like that, dancing slowly and close to each other, both smiling softly at the floor. They share a look before Gladio clears his throat and Prompto and Noctis fly away from each other, looking embarrassed, like they were caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. Noctis grabs his phone and turns the music off.

“Well,” Gladio begins, “looks like _someone’s_ excited for prom.” He smirks.

“Oh, shut up, Gladio.”

Prompto excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. He sees his face, all red and splotchy, and proceeds to scream into his hands.  

_God help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> A very important note: I have no idea how to dance the waltz.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peonysoda), friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting matching suits only cemented the fact that they're going together as _dates_ and Prompto feels a little like dying.

It was three months before the party and everyone in the prom committee was buzzing, busy with all the preparations needed for the event. Prompto was pulled aside by one of the members one day, asking him to help them with coordinating and setting up the photo booth for the event, as he was one of the more active members of the photography club. He was more than happy to oblige. 

“Hey, Prompto.” Noctis catches him in the middle of browsing photography services on one of the library’s computers. “What’re you doing? Finally handing the camera over to someone else?” 

“It’s for prom.” He says, eyes still glued to the screen. He takes his phone out of his pocket and saves a few numbers he could contact later. “Someone in the prom committee asked me to handle the photo booth and other photography-related stuff for the party. Or, well, they asked me to look for some nice photography studios around town.” 

“Hm, is that so?” Noctis hums and pulls a chair from one of the tables and sets it next to Prompto’s. He sits down and peers at the screen in front of the two of them. “Honestly, they should just get you to take photos for the event.”

“Hey, at least let me enjoy the party!” He laughs. “I’m flattered, dude.”

“It’s not flattery,” Noctis says without missing a beat, “I’m just saying what I think. Your photos are good, you know.” 

“Thanks, Noct.” Prompto smiles at him, more than a little honored, and more than a little grateful at what he just heard. That meant a lot to him, though he never really said it out loud. He knew Noctis wasn’t the type to say something for the heck of it, and if he were being honest, that sincerity is one of the things that drew Prompto to him. “I still got a long way to go, though.”

“Don’t go modest on me now.” Noctis brings his chair closer to his, enough for him to be able to sling his arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “You staying late?”

“Ah, yeah.” Prompto goes back to browsing the contents of the screen in front of him and Noctis rests his head on his shoulder. Prompto tries not to fixate on his weight on him, or the way Noctis’s breath tickled the skin exposed just below his collar. He lets out a shaky breath and continues, “I still need to do some stuff for the photography club later so I’ll probably take long. You can go ahead without me.” 

At that, Noctis just shakes his head, and Prompto can feel the hairs on his neck stand up at the movement. “Nah.”

“Oh.” He swallows. “You sure? Aren’t you tired from class? I could see you dozing off during third period.” 

“I’d rather wait for you. We can hang out at my place later, if you’re up for it.” Noctis just buries his head deeper into the crook of his shoulder and Prompto outright shivers. Noctis notices and lifts his head up. If Prompto had any thoughts about missing the contact between them, he shoved them away as quickly as they came. “Oh, sorry.”

“Ah, no, it’s okay.” He says quietly, hand rubbing the spot on his neck where Noctis’s hair was touching his skin. “Just… ticklish.”

“Oh?” Prompto sees the exact moment when Noctis’s expression turns devious and menacing. “Is that so…”

Prompto squeaks loudly when Noctis suddenly reaches for his neck and tickles him. 

“Noct!” He says in between laughs. “Stop!”

“Make me!”

Prompto tries swatting his hand away but Noctis was persistent and didn’t relent, so he instead tries angling his body away from him. That didn’t work either. He can feel his cheeks strain and his stomach start to hurt from how much he was laughing, and he tries to get away, only for him to slip off his chair. Noctis tries steadying him and keep him from falling but only ends up going down with him, the both of them crashing down onto the floor. 

Prompto ends up crushed under half of Noctis’s body, Noctis’s head just inches away from his chest. Prompto looks down at him and tries not to think about what a compromising position they must be in, legs tangled and bodies close. Noctis looks up at him and flashes him a huge grin, seemingly unbothered by the fact that they both just ate shit.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish.” He says.

“And I didn’t know you were an idiot.” Prompto smacks him lightly on the head. “Get off me before the librarian kicks us both out.”

At that, Noctis just collapses on top of him and puts all of his weight against Prompto. Prompto outright screeches.

They both end up getting kicked out of the library.

“Geez, Noct…” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Noctis was clutching onto his stomach, still laughing. 

“I wasn’t finished back there, you jerk.” Prompto puffs his cheeks up and whines. Noctis pats him on the back, probably in a show of apology, he thinks. Prompto pouts at him.

“You can just borrow my laptop, it’s fine.” Noctis was still patting him on the back. “Come on, Prompto, don’t be mad at me.” He says with a lilt.

“Geez.” Prompto gives him a smile and punches him lightly on the shoulder. “Fine.” He relents.

“Knew you couldn’t resist me.” Prompto just groans and starts walking away, Noctis trailing behind him, laughing. “Oh yeah, what do you need to do for the photography club?”

“Nothing much, I just need to do some inventory on our equipment.” 

Noctis hums. “Want me to help out?”

“After what you just did in the library? You gotta, my dude.” Prompto clicks his tongue at him.

“Alright, alright.” Noctis smiles at him. “Well… now that we’re out of the library…” He lifts his arms and wiggles his fingers in front of Prompto.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Prompto starts running away, and their laughter echoes in the empty hallway.

 

* * *

 

They were just about finished checking all the equipment when Noctis’s phone buzzes. A text from Ignis, they find out.

“He says to have you tag along with me to my place later.” 

“Oh?” Prompto says in the middle of putting away some photography lights. “What for?”

“He didn’t say.” Noctis pockets his phone and helps Prompto put away the last of the equipment. “Well, you’re headed there anyway, so I said yes.”

Ignis was already waiting for them by the time they arrive at Noctis’s apartment.

“Hey, Iggy!” Prompto greets him.

“Hello, Prompto.” Ignis regards him with a smile. He looked a little… excited? Prompto wasn’t sure, but that expression was definitely filled with a certain amount of glee, he thinks. “Hello, Noctis.”

“So, what’s up, Ignis?” Noctis drops his bag on the sofa and sits down. He pats the spot next to him and Prompto follows. “What’d you need the both of us for?”

Ignis adjusts his glasses and smiles. “About the party…” He begins.

“Yeah, what about the party?”

“I hope you have both given thought to what you two might be wearing.”

“Oh.” Prompto says. “Oh, yeah.”

“I’m guessing from that answer that you haven’t?”

“Well… no.” Noctis hangs his head on the back of the couch. “To be honest, I wasn’t even sure of going until recently. We didn’t even get tickets until this week, so I haven’t thought about what to wear.”

“Yeah, same.” Prompto says. “I haven’t really thought about it…”

“Well, then.” Ignis sits down on the couch opposite them and brings out a small catalog from his bag, along with some measuring tape. “Allow me to be of help. Your father recommended a tailor earlier, Noct.”

“Oh, but!” Prompto panics a little, he barely had enough money to rent something out, let alone have enough money to get something tailored for him. “I’m fine with just renting something out… I don’t really have the money to get something made…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis takes the catalog from where Ignis has placed it on the coffee table. “I’ll cover for you. I know better than to reject an offer from dad, he’d sulk for days. He’d never let me hear the end of it.” He laughs.

“Yeah, but…” Noctis cuts him off by patting him on the head. “Noct…”

“Let me?” He smiles at him. “Come on, it’s fine, really. Let me.”

Prompto knows he’s not getting out of this, so he relents, though he was adamant that they choose something inexpensive for him. 

“Why not go the whole nine yards, Prompto?” Ignis says as he was getting his measurements. “You’ll surely be able to use your suit outside the event, why not make it worth it?”

“I don’t wanna make you guys spend so much on me.” Prompto laughs dryly and looks at Noctis, looking bored as he was sat on the sofa scrolling his phone. “Noct treats me way too much already as it is.”  

“I’m sure Noct won’t mind it this time either.” Ignis chuckles and notes down Prompto’s measurements on his notepad. 

“Iggy, Noct treating me to ice cream is way different from him buying me a suit.”

“That is so.” Ignis hums and looks at Noctis. “But I’m sure Noct wouldn’t mind. Let him do this for you, Prompto. You deserve this for a once in a lifetime event.”

“But…”

“Specs is right, Prompto.” Prompto doesn’t notice Noctis walking up to them until he places a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s just pick something out and we can have dinner. I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto ends up picking a tan cloth for his suit, with Noctis picking something Navy. Ignis suggest that they match ties for the event, since they were going together, and Prompto realizes that he had forgotten that he was Noctis’s… date. It still hasn’t completely sunk it, he supposes. It was basically an arrangement of convenience, but he’s his _date_ regardless.  

“About your boutonnieres.” Ignis says in the middle of dinner. “Should I arrange for a florist to make some for the two of you? It would be best if we place an order this early on.”

“Let me handle that!” Prompto says. “You guys are already handling my suit, so… let me at least do that.” He smiles sheepishly at them. 

“That’s settled, then.” Ignis smiles and Prompto helps him clear the table. “I’ll have the two of you taken to the tailors in a few weeks to do some fittings, just tell me when’s convenient.”

“Sure thing.” Noctis says on his way to the living room. Prompto follows after him as soon as he helps Ignis wash the dishes. 

“Are you sure it’s alright?” He says, uncertain. “I mean, this isn’t something small like—”

“It’s fine.” Noctis drawls and places his arm around Prompto’s shoulder and pulls him closer. “You’re my _date_ , let me spoil you.” He laughs

He knows Noctis was just joking around, but Prompto feels his cheeks heat up and makes a sound like he’s dying. Maybe he was. Maybe this is how he dies. From embarrassment and too much feelings. 

“Sorry, was that too much?” Noctis says, belatedly. “Sorry, I was just joking around.”

That stings just a little bit.

_Just joking around_.

He can do that, he thinks.

“Wow, how sweet of you.” He tries saying in a sing-song voice. “I’m swooning.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Noctis laughs and Prompto prays to god that he survives all of this. 

Because he doesn’t think he can.

 

* * *

 

Prompto ends up spending the night in Noctis’s apartment at Noctis’s insistence. It was the weekend and they ended up playing video games well into the night. Prompto didn’t even notice the time fly by after Ignis left the apartment. Prompto was too tired to reject the offer, and the trains passing by his neighborhood had probably already stopped running for the day since it was so late. 

Prompto already had a space in Noctis’s closet for his stuff—a toothbrush, some of his skincare products, his own towel—and he couldn’t help but think of how domestic it was. Not that it mattered. But it was still something he thought about, something that made him smile a little every time he stayed over. Noctis probably didn’t give it any mind, but he did. He did mind. He minds every little thing, he thinks. 

He walks in on Noctis changing shirts and he feels a little like he shouldn’t be looking. 

“Hey.” Noctis says, voice muffled from the fabric over his head. “You wanna go to sleep already?”

“Ah, yeah.”

Noctis goes ahead and turns the lights to the room off, and Prompto buries his head in his pillow, on the side of the bed he always took whenever he stayed over. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night facing him, and he allows himself to part Noctis’s fringe so he could he his face more clearly. He could barely make out his features in the dark of the room, but he lets himself look at him anyway.

_Sorry, I was just joking around_.

Prompto finally turns away from him and tries going back to sleep.

He resists the urge to cry.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a handy [guide](http://www.mytuxedocatalog.com/blog/the-colors-of-prom-part-i-prom-tuxedo-color/) to suit colors.
> 
> I'll post what their boutonnieres look like soon enough ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> i would've just let noctis ask prompto out by saying "hey, prom. prom?" but that's too easy.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peonysoda)!


End file.
